1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fiber connectors, in particular, to obtaining proper polarity of polarization preserving fibers
2. Description of Related Art
The use of polarization preserving fibers (PPF) is increasing greatly and expected to experience rapid growth in the future. The capacity of standard single-mode optical fibers has been exceeded for such uses as phased array radar systems and ultra high speed data applications. This has made necessary the use of polarization preserving fibers.
Because polarization preserving fibers must achieve a predetermined rotational alignment, normal optical fiber interconnection techniques cannot be used. In a conventional multi-channel optical fiber connector the mating optical fibers are not rotationally controlled, which is not acceptable for the interconnection of polarization preserving fibers.
In order to accurately mate polarization preserving fibers it has been necessary to fusion-splice the fibers in a special fusion-splicing machine. The result is a permanent attachment which cannot be separated. The mating of fibers thus has become expensive, time consuming and inflexible. Such connections are impractical for field use where fiber separation may be necessary.
Prior attempts to provide connectors for polarization preserving fibers have been either not optically repeatable or not environmentally acceptable.